Un avenir pas facile
by aniez potter
Summary: Harry POtter est de retour à Poudlard en temps que professeur de DCFM tandis que Ginny est la princesse des Serpentards. Entre eux, personne n'aurait pensé qu'il y aurait eu quelque chose. Une histoire d'amour juste pour le plaisir...


Ginny !

La jeune fille en question se retourna pour tomber sur sa bande. Elle était composée de Drago Malefoy, l'élite du groupe ainsi que le plus beau mec de Poudlard sauf pour Ginny. C'était le seul garçon qu'elle respectait. Puis venait Pansy Parkinson, la groupie de Dray qu'il détestait. Elle était étrangement bête et avait une face de bulldog. Zabini Blaise était la meilleure amie de Ginny. Elles s'entendaient bien et adoraient dénigrer Pansy. La bande se terminait par les deux acolytes de Drago qui sont là uniquement pour protéger le jeune blond. Ils se nommaient Crabbe et Goyle et étaient encore plus bête que Pansy ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Ginny leur sourit puis alla à leur rencontre. Elle enlaça Blaise et Drago puis salua vaguement les autres. Après cela, ils cherchèrent un compartiment sauf Pansy et Drago qui étaient Préfets. Ginny et Blaise durent se coltiner les deux idiots.

Alors Ginny ? Tes vacances ?

L'enfer, mes parents me supportent de moins en moins parce que j'adhère de plus en plus au caractère Serpantardesque et les tiennes ?

Mieux depuis que ma mère sort avec son nouveau petit ami, c'est le bonheur.

La mère de Blaise était le sosie de sa fille, brune aux yeux sombres, elles adoraient collectionner des trophées masculins. A force de les fréquenter, Ginny en était venu à en faire de même. La monotonie du voyage fut cassée par l'arrivée des deux derniers membres du groupe.

Vous ne devinerez jamais qui sont les Préfet-en-Chef ? Dramatisa Pansy.

Granger ? Demanda Ginny convaincu.

Evidemment et Draguinouchet.

Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Alors tu vas partager des appartements avec la Princesse des Gryffondors.

Oui malheureusement mais bon je vais comme bien m'amuser.

Il sourit dangereusement. Ginny comprit immédiatement les intentions du blondinet.

C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Justement.

Elle éclata de rire puis fit un clin d'œil au jeune homme.

Je t'adore ;

Moi aussi Gin Chéri.

Gin chéri ?! Tu m'as oublié ? S'indigna Parkinson.

Comment pourrais-je tu es toujours là ?

Blaise et Ginny pouffèrent en silence.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre. Arrivé à Poudlard, ils se changèrent puis se rendirent vers les diligences. Drago les quitta et alla rejoindre son homologue féminin et Pansy accompagna les premières années de sa maison. Une fois installée, Ginny et son amie lancèrent des regards brûlants aux garçons de la salle. Tous les regardèrent d'un œil suggestif.

La chasse est ouverte déclara Blaise.

Tout à fait d'accord Bli.

Ils rirent puis regardèrent la répartition.

C'est toujours aussi nul déclara Drago qui venait d'arriver.

Allez c'est la dernière !

Heureusement renchérit Pansy.

Cependant ils se retournèrent dès qu'ils entendirent :

« Vanessa Potter »

Les Serpentards savaient que les Potter étaient les ennemis du Seigneur des ténèbres et bien que ce dernier soit mort grâce à Harry Potter notamment, ils restaient le fléau des Mangemorts toujours aussi nombreux et forts. Lily et James se sont sacrifiés pour leur fils ce qui avait beaucoup affaibli le Mage noir, ce qui avait également avantagé leur fils. Ils étaient morts il y a dix ans de cela. La jeune fille fut répartit à Gryffondor comme toute sa famille.

Tiens une Potter à Poudlard ! Sourit Drago.

Lorsque la répartition se termina Dumbledore se leva.

Chers élèves, bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année dans notre école. J'espère que cette année sera meilleure que les précédentes. Le règlement est toujours en vigueur. La forêt interdite est INTERDITE et j'insiste sur ce point. La liste des objets prohibés est listée dans les salles communes et le bureau de Rusard. Cette année nous accueillons encore une fois, votre nouveau professeur de DCFM. Professeur H. J. Potter. Bonne chance professeur.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais et ébouriffés se leva. Il devait avoir la vingtaine avec une carrure bien battit. Il leur fit un signe de tête puis se rassit sous les applaudissements de la Grande Salle.

Sur ces mots Bonne appétit.

Et le festin débuta. Ginny et ses amis étaient sidérés.

Potter ! Professeur ?! S'indigna Drago.

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! S'emporta Pansy.

Deux Potter à Poudlard reprit Blaise dégoutée.

Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser assura Ginny tout sourire.

Ces amis la regardèrent puis Blaise et Dray sourirent dans un éclair de compréhension.

Vraiment ? Comment vas-tu faire ? Ironisa le bulldog.

Disons qu'il ne resta pas jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

J'ai hâte de voir ça Weasley ! Dit Drago en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils se sourirent puis le festin se poursuivit.

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre explosif

Bonjour Vani salua le jeune Homme.

Harry dit la brunette en l'enlaçant fortement.

Les deux Potters restèrent ainsi jusqu'à Dumbledore ne les interrompe.

Désolé de déranger ce magnifique Patchwork…

Ca va Albus, que me veut le directeur de Poudlard ?

Te transmettre le programme de cette année et ton emploi du temps.

Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Minerva qui le fait ?

Je dois également te parle… seul.

Bien. Vanessa, mon cœur, je dois parler à Albus.

Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais une enfant s'énerva la jeune fille.

Harry sourit. C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait ressembler à sa mère sauf les cheveux qui était la seule touche des Potter. Elle avait les mêmes yeux en amande et verts qu'Harry et de longs cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Un visage d'ange et un caractère réfléchi. Cependant elle était le contraire de son frère. Elle était calme et sérieuse.

D'accord Mlle Potter, puis-je vous quitter ?

D'accord M .Potter. Allez-y. Au revoir vous deux.

Elle te mène par le bout du nez.

Que veux-tu ? Elle sait que je suis fou d'elle.

Harry, je veux que tu me promettes une chose.

D'accord.

De ne jamais tomber amoureux d'une élève.

C'est une blague Albus ?

Je suis tout à fait sérieux.

euh… D'accord je te le promets.

Et que tu ne flirteras pas non plus avec elle ?

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Promets moi juste ?

Je te le promets.

Merci.

Harry le regarda interrogateur.

Je déteste quand tu fais des mystères.

Dumbledore rit puis prit congé tandis que Harry se rendait à sa classe où l'attendait les septièmes années des Serpentards et des Gryffondors. Harry les fit entrer puis ils s'installèrent.

Bonjour à tous. Comme Dumbledore l'a annoncé je suis le professeur Potter et je vous enseignerai les DCFM.

Comme si on ne le savait pas soupira bruyamment Ginny.

En effet Miss Weasley, étant donné que vous êtes une Serpentard, je me suis dit qu'il fallait vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Heureusement que tous les membres de votre maison ne sont pas comme cela.

Les Gryffondors ricanèrent ainsi que quelques Serpentards qui n'aimaient pas particulièrement Ginny.

Comme je le disais avant cette stupide intervention, je vous enseignerai les DCFM. Sachez que je ne suis ni arbitre, ni catcheur donc je vous prierais d'éviter les bagarres. Qui plus est cette année est les années des ASPICS. Vous savez tous leur importance, inutile que je le rappelle. Cette année sera surtout une année de pratique.

Hermione leva de suite sa main.

Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, il y aura de la théorie.

Elle sourit puis baissa le bras.

On voit tout de suite les préférences toisa Ginny.

Je n'ai aucune préférence Miss. Je ne crois pas en vos hostilités entre maison. Devant moi, je ne vois que des élèves.

Il insista particulièrement sur le dernier mot. Puis reprit :

Bon je vous laisse deviner notre première leçon.

Il s'assit sur la table, attendant qu'un doigt se lève. Hermione s'égosilla.

Comme d'habitude chantonna Drago.

Une idée Mr Malefoy ?

Non.

Je vois. Et si je vous dis informulé ?

Je dis que vous êtes muet.

Tous rirent, Harry compris.

Très futé. Quelqu'un de plus intelligent ?

Il regarda ses élèves puis se résolut :

Allez-y Miss Granger.

Les incantations.

Merci pour cette clairvoyance. 10 points pour Gryffondor et 5 pour Serpentard pour l'humour de Mr Malefoy.

La classe sourit et Drago fut surpris. Il devait avouer que ce professeur l'étonnait. McGonagall l'aurait retiré des points et ce dernier lui en rajoutait. Après cela, le cours débuta.

………………………..

Hermione adorait son professeur de DCFM. Il était digne du professeur Lupin ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il était toujours l'écoute des élèves, sans discrimination. Il avait su trouver les mots pour pénétrer son monde. Elle s'était ouverte à lui sans honte. Elle avait trouvé un ami. Il l'accueillait toujours à bras ouvert. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu d'ami sut alors ce qu'était l'amitié. A la fin de chaque cour, il l'appelait pour savoir comment elle se sentait. Au début, elle fut étonné de cette attention envers elle puis en avait profité. Cependant, elle remarqua qu'elle ne l'aimait pas comme toutes les groupies qui lui tournaient autour, elle l'admirait et le respectait sans pourtant devenir gaga. Il était charmant et attentionné, il devait être un homme parfait mais pas pour elle car il avait des défauts ce qui le rendait humain.

…………………………

Ginny détestait ce professeur car il était le seul jeune homme à lui résister. Elle avait beau déployé tous ses atouts, il restait de marbre. Et lorsqu'elle le provoquait, il lui répondit en souriant ce qui l'agaçait. Elle remarqua cependant qu'il lui plaisait car justement elle ne pouvait l'avoir. Il était très proche de Hermione ce qui l'énervait encore plus. Mais elle devait l'avouer, même si cela lui écorchait la langue, qu'il était le meilleur professeur de DCFM qu'ils avaient eu depuis Lupin. Il était bourré de charme ce qui lui faisait attiré des groupies. Jamais elle n'en ferait partie, elle lui donnait trop d'importance même s'il était d'une modestie sans pareil.

………………………….

Drago ne savait que penser de son professeur. On lui avait toujours appris à détester cette famille mais ce jeune homme l'aidait, essayait de l'approcher, de percer la carapace qu'il avait construite autour de lui. Mais une chose le tracassait, il savait que Granger et lui étaient proches mais à chaque fois que Potter l'approchait il sentait un froissement au cœur. A vrai dire, depuis que Hermione et lui se partageaient leur appartement et leurs tâches, ils s'entendaient mieux mais se lançaient toujours des vannes. Lorsque le jeune Potter les regardait, il souriait puis cherchait à les faire travailler le plus en binôme ensemble. Il avait l'impression qu'il lisait en eux comme dans un livre ouvert.

………………………….

Cependant la patience de Harry envers Ginny eut une limite qu'elle franchit. Ce jour-là, ils revoyaient une incantation mettant en jeu les éléments et Ginny blessa Hermione volontairement. Harry se précipita vers cette dernière et vit qu'elle était prise de puissants spasmes.

Mr Malefoy amenez la à l'infirmerie.

Drago s'exécuta. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Harry fulminait :

J'ai été horriblement patient avec vous Miss Weasley. Vous aurez une semaine de retenue ainsi que 20 points en moins à Serpentard.

Que se passe-t-il ? Ai-je blessé votre petite amie ?

N'aggravez pas votre cas.

Lorsqu'elle vit son visage déformé par la colère, elle n'insista pas. Ils furent sauvés par la sonnerie puis se dépêchèrent de sortir.

Chapitre 2 : Retenue ? Vraiment.

Entrez dit la voix d'Harry.

Ginny s'exécuta en levant les yeux au ciel.

Asseyez-vous ordonna Harry. Vous allez reprendre l'incantation que nous avons étudié ce matin.

Ginny jeta son sac et se mit en place. Son premier essai ne fut guère concluant.

Vous tenez mal votre baguette.

Il s'approcha d'elle et se mit derrière elle en positionnant la main de Ginny avec sa main. Puis recula. Ginny en fut déçu. Son deuxième essai était mieux mais pas assez.

Visualisez l'effet dans votre tête.

Ce n'est pas si simple.

C'est parce que vous ne faites aucun effort.

Ginny s'énerva et réessaya à nouveau mais échoua. Elle continua ainsi sans réussir jusqu'à ce que Harry, lassé, la laisse partir.

La deuxième retenue, Ginny eut pour tâche d'apprendre les sortilèges impardonnables tel que le Doloris et l'Impero. Elle les lança sur Harry qui résista. A la fin de sa retenue, elle savait les utilisés mais n'était arrivé à rien sur son professeur.

La troisième retenue, Ginny eut pour corvée d'écrire une longue lettre d'excuse à Hermione. Harry dut user de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la faire stupéfixié.

La quatrième retenue, Ginny usa de grands moyens pour attirer l'attention de sa proie. Elle mit une jupe très courte et un débardeur malgré la température. Lorsqu'elle entra, Harry ne fit attention à son élève puis lui demanda de revoir son niveau en DCFM. Alors qu'elle exécutait le sort « Accio », Harry était déconcentré par un insecte sur sa baguette et fut attiré jusqu'à la jeune fille. Elle tomba sur lui sur le sol. Harry la regarda, surpris tandis qu'elle paraissait ravie de la chance qu'elle venait d'acquérir. Harry voulut se lever mais elle le plaqua sur le sol doucement.

Miss Weasley, que comptez-vous faire ?

Appelez moi Ginny.

Elle se rapprocha doucement de ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement. Harry fut désarçonné mais laissa bien vite son désir prendre la place de sa raison. Il y répondit avec fougue. Ginny ne fit plus attention à son manège et se laissa prendre aux lèvres de son professeur. Elle devait avouer qu'il embrassait très bien puis il sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait et se sépara rapidement. Il se releva et regarda la jeune Weasley. Elle était rouge, ce qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Harry s'accouda à son bureau pour reprendre ces esprits.

Je suis désolé Miss Weasley de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Au moins à présent je sais que je ne vous suis pas indifférente dit-elle en souriant.

Si je ne me trompe, vous nous plus renchérit-il.

Elle perdit son arrogant sourire.

Mieux vaut oublier cela trancha Harry.

Pourquoi ?

Je suis votre Professeur.

Je sais et alors ?

Je ne sors pas avec mes élèves.

Sortir est un bien grand mot !

Peut importe comment vous le voyez Miss Weasley. Votre retenue est terminée. N'oubliez celle de demain…

Alors qu'il se retournait, il la vit face à lui. Elle encercla ses bras autour de son cou. Harry les lui rattrapa et les rabaissa.

Bonne nuit Miss Weasley.

Ginny recula, prit son sac et sortit furibonde. Harry rangea ses affaires puis se rendit dans ses appartements. Qu'avait-il fait ? C'était une élève. Il s'affaissa sur le divan en retirant sa cape. Il avait su résister au charme de la Weasley durant tout le début du trimestre. Il avait joué l'aveugle pour ne pas se laisser avoir. Malheureusement ses efforts ont été vint. Il était attiré par la rouquine mais avait fait une promesse à Dumbledore. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre eux. Mais connaissant la rouquine comme il la connaissait, il savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas. Cependant, il devait avouer qu'elle embrassait très bien pour une adolescente.

…………………………….

Ginny se coucha, toujours un peu agacée d'avoir rater son coup. A vrai dire, elle n'était plus sûre si c'était un jeu ou la réalité car vraisemblablement, elle était attirée par son professeur. Elle avait eu le temps de caresser son torse et n'avait qu'une envie recommencer. Mais c'était un Saint qui ne désobéissait jamais au règlement et se plier sagement à ce qu'on lui disait de faire. Elle soupira bruyamment puis ferma les yeux. Elle vit durant un instant, son professeur s'approchait d'elle avant de passer une nuit des plus torrides. Elle le voulait lui et personne d'autres.

Chapitre 3 : Hum Hum… Qu'avons-nous fait ?

Harry appela une voix derrière le jeune homme.

Il se retourna et vit sa petite sœur.

Oui Vanessa ?

Sirius m'a demandé de te dire qu'il venait dans la semaine pour voir comment ça se passait.

Un vrai papa poule.

Il n'as toujours pas remarqué que j'ai 11 ans et demi Et toi 19.

Evite de crier mon âge à tout va. Imagine qu'un élève t'entende.

Moi je suis quoi ? Un meuble.

Non tu es une peste de sœur.

Oh !

Elle fit une moue. Harry prit par pitié s'excusa.

Il a raison Albus, je te mènes par le bout du nez s'extasia la jeune Potter.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis entreprit de poursuivre sa jeune sœur lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Entrez !

Hermione entra et sourit en voyant Vanessa torturait Harry.

Oh Hermione ! Vanessa tu peux y aller !

Bien sûre remplace moi par une élève qui ne connaît même pas ton âge.

Harry jura et claqua la porte après sa sœur.

Avez-vous des frères ou sœurs Hermione ?

Non, mais j'aimerais bien.

Je vous offre la mienne.

Hermione rit mais s'arrêta vite, se rappelant des paroles de la jeune fille.

Pourquoi…

Pour rien Hermione.

Sans indiscrétion quel âge avez-vous ?

Harry soupira puis regarda sa jeune élève. Il suffirait qu'il dise son âge et elle comprendrait de suite mais loin de l'effrayer, cette idée le séduit.

19 ans.

C'est impossible. Cela voudrait dire que vous avait anéanti Voldemort à l'âge de 9 ans ?

Oui.

Hermione le regarda sidérée.

Oui Hermione, je suis un prodige. Mais sans ma mère je n'aurais pu le faire.

La jeune fille ne dit toujours rien puis peu à peu elle reprit l'usage de la parole.

A 19 ans vous êtes professeur c'est une blague !

Harry comprit ce qu'elle a voulu faire et lui en fut reconnaissant. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et l'enlaça sous la surprise de la jeune fille. A ce moment, Ginny entra et lorsqu'elle vit la scène, elle s'élança sur Harry et lui dit :

Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur, vous vous croyez indispensable, espèce de sale…

Hermione resta pétrifié face à l'attitude de la jeune fille.

Qu'est-ce qui te prends Weasley ?

La ferme Sang-de-Bourbe !

Calmez-vous Miss Weasley intima Harry.

Ginny le regarda, refoulant des larmes qui voulaient s'échapper.

Il n'y a rien entre Miss Granger et moi. Ne vous faites pas de fausses idées. Ensuite…

Il se tourna vers Hermione :

Hermione pourriez-vous nous laisser je vous prie.

Bien merci de votre confiance.

Merci Hermione.

Une fois la porte fermée, Harry la verrouilla.

Quelle est votre problème ?

Rien, je m'en vais.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais il lui agrippa le bras la forçant à se tourner vers lui.

Répondez-moi.

Elle le défia du regard puis lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. Harry lui enlaça la taille la serrant contre lui. Ils passèrent un long moment ainsi. Harry la déposa lentement. Elle s'éloigna et chercha son regard. Lorsqu'il vit ses yeux, il défaillit, jamais elle n'avait parut si vulnérable.

Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête et bredouilla :

Ne croyez… rien…

Mais il l'interrompit en l'embrassant à son tour. Elle lui retira sa cape et lui la sienne. Il défit son chemisier tandis qu'elle retirait sa cravate. Elle déboutonna sa chemise alors qu'il la faisait s'allonger sur son bureau. Mais alors qu'elle caressa son torse nu, il se sépara d'elle.

Non Ginny, on ne peut pas.

Elle se redressa et il vit qu'elle n'avait plus que sa jupe et son soutien-gorge.

Mais on… enfin…

Non Ginny j'ai promis.

Quoi ?

Rien.

Il remit ses vêtements rapidement puis sortit de sa classe, laissant la cadette des Weasley, dépitée. Alors qu'il retournait dans ses appartements, il tomba sur le professeur McGonagall.

Ah Harry, vous êtes là !

Bonsoir Minerva. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Demain il y a une réunion à propos du bal qui se tiendra le soir d'Halloween.

Ah bien ! J'y serais.

Bonne nuit Harry. Si je peux vous donner un conseil. Allez vous reposer. Vous semblez tendu.

Merci c'est ce que je vais faire. Bonne nuit Minerva.

Puis il s'en alla. Ce soir-là, il ne réussit à s'endormir. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ? Il ne pourrait jamais l'éviter, d'ailleurs il avait cour avec elle. Et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, serait tout à fait déplacé. Epuisé des soucis que lui causé une simple élève, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Ginny ne suivait aucun cours, trop occupée à comprendre l'être étrange qui lui servait de professeur de DCFM. Lorsque vint l'heure du déjeuner, elle le heurta en voulant se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? S'indigna-t-elle.

A ce que je vois, vous non plus.

Elle ne le regarda pas puis retourna avec les élèves de sa maison. Drago la regarda étrangement. Blaise, elle, essayait de flirter avec un adorable Serdaigle. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

Tu as un problème Gin ?

Aucun.

Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

Elle acquiesça. Il saisit son menton et le fit se relever.

Inutile de me mentir. Je sais très bien qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Potter.

Evidemment, je t'avais prévenu, je vais tout faire pour le mettre dans mon lit.

A ce que je vois, tu n'avais pas prévu de le mettre dans ton cœur.

Elle joua avec sa fourchette. Heureusement le blondinet abandonna la partie. Elle le vit se tourner de temps en temps. Elle comprit vite ce qu'il recherchait.

Je crois qu'elle est à la bibliothèque.

De qui parles-tu ?

De celle qui a sut réchauffer le cœur glacé de Malefoy.

Drago ne tint pas rigueur de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Je cherchais juste Granger pour parler des derniers points du bal qui doit avoir lieu pour Halloween.

Evidemment. Inutile de me mentir.

Ils se sourirent puis continuèrent leur déjeuner. Une fois terminé, Drago s'en alla vite, pour fuir Pansy et essayait de trouver Hermione. Il la vit en grande conversation avec leur professeur de Métamorphose. Il sourit inconsciemment, elle avait le don de l'agacer avec ces sempiternelles questions et ses sourires énigmatiques. Mais il adorait la façon qu'elle avait de le rembarrer ou de le taquiner ou de s'énerver ou lorsqu'elle s'en voulait d'être aller trop loin. Il aimait sa façon de se tortiller lorsqu'elle était mal à l'aise ainsi que son côté jeune fille modèle. Il en était venu à l'apprécier. Ce qui l'énervait.

Vous devriez fermer la bouche ? Murmura une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit le professeur Potter. Mécontent de s'être montré si faible et indiscret, Drago fronça les sourcils.

En quoi cela vous regarde ?

Oh en rien sourit le professeur en avançant puis il ajouta :

Sachez que c'est réciproque.

De quoi parlez-vous ?

J'ai la chance d'y voir clair contrairement à certains qui ne portent pas de lunettes mais qui pourtant sont aveugles.

Drago se demandait si ce Potter n'était pas aussi fou qu'il ne paraissait. Soudain il vit son homologue s'approchait de lui et lui dire :

Malefoy, le professeur McGonagall vient de m'annoncer qu'on ouvrira le bal et je voulais savoir si tu savais danser.

Evidemment Granger, je suis un Malefoy ne l'oublie pas.

Elle leva ses magnifiques yeux bruns au ciel puis dit :

Bien, on essayera dans notre salle commune.

Je préfèrerais une chambre dit-il en souriant narquoisement.

Tu peux toujours rêver pour m'avoir dans ton lit. Bon j'y vais. N'oublie pas, dans la salle commune.

Drago ne répondit pas et continua son chemin en contresens. Hermione continua son chemin en se demandant comment elle faisait pour l'apprécier. Elle aimait tout de lui même son air suffisant. Toujours dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Ginny se dirigea vers le parc. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau de son professeur de DCFM. Un vague entra l'invita à s'exécutait. Lorsqu'elle entra la figure de son jeune professeur s'illumina. Elle sembla ravie qu'il l'appréciât lui aussi.

Hermione, comment allez-vous ?

Très bien, je me sens pour la première fois vivante.

Excellent et Mr Malefoy en est-il la cause ?

Elle le regarda surprise, puis rougit :

Pas du tout, je le supporte c'est tout.

Si vous le dites mais sachez que rougir est toujours signe que vous pensez le contraire de ce que vous dites mais je ne vous embarrasserai plus.

Non ce n'est pas ça. A vrai dire, il se trouve que je l'apprécie sans plus mais pour lui je ne suis qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Pourquoi êtes-vous tous aveugles ?

Elle rougit encore plus.

Je vous assure, Hermione qu'il vous apprécie.

Hermione ne dit rien. Harry la laissa méditer. Après quelques instants, elle se tourna vers lui :

Puis-je vous poser une question ?

Allez-y.

Que se passe-t-il avec Ginny ?

Oh rien !

Harry ébouriffa ses cheveux et cacha ses rougissements.

Si vous le dites mais sachez que rougir est toujours signe que vous pensez le contraire de ce que vous dites mais je ne vous embarrasserai plus.

Harry se maudit d'avoir prononcé cette phrase devant une élève si intelligente. Puis se disant qu'elle avait été honnête avec lui, il se lança :

C'est compliqué.

Je vous écoutes.

Elle s'assit à une table puis croisa les bras sur son pupitre attendant que son professeur lui compte son histoire. Harry sourit puis soupira avant de commencer :

Disons que je me sens attiré par Miss Weasley mais qu'on ne peut rien faire.

Parce que vous êtes son professeur.

Oh non pas du tout ! Sachez que même enfant, je ne respectais jamais les règles de Poudlard. Donc même étant professeur, cela ne changera jamais.

Alors pourquoi ?

J'ai fait une promesse ;

Vous êtes sous sermon inviolable ?

Non mais la personne à qui j'ai fait cette promesse est une personne très importante pour moi et je ne veux pas la décevoir.

Le professeur Dumbledore ?

Dites moi vous lisez dans les pensées ?

Non mais j'aimerais beaucoup.

Oui c'est bien lui.

Oh je vois et elle ?

Vous la connaissez on ne peut jamais savoir.

C'est vrai qu'elle est très enfermée.

Bref vous comprenez mon dilemme.

Hermione réfléchit longuement puis dit :

Pourquoi n'en parleriez-vous pas au directeur ?

Vous voulez qu'il me tue ?

Jamais il ne le fera.

Non renchérit Harry mais il serait déçu et c'est ce que je veux éviter.

Non justement, si vous lui en parlez, il saura que vous n'aviez pas voulut cette situation mais qu'elle vous est tombée dessus.

Harry regarda Hermione puis dit :

Etes-vous sûre d'avoir 17 ans ?

Hermione sourit.

Merci de votre conseil que je mettrais ultérieurement en pratique.

Merci des vôtres, Harry. Il faut que j'y aille, j'étais ravie de discuter avec vous.

Moi de même. Revenez quand vous le désirez, mon bureau vous sera toujours ouvert ainsi qu'à Mr Malefoy.

Hermione ne comprit pas ces derniers mots mais sourit :

Bonne nuit Harry.

Bonne nuit Hermione.

Elle sortit. Harry sourit puis dit :

Mr Malefoy vous pouvez maintenant, retirez votre cape d'invisibilité.

Drago en fut abasourdi.

Comment…

Vous me rappelez juste quelqu'un.

Harry regarda vaguement un cadre posait sur son bureau.

Avez-vous tout entendu ?

Drago acquiesça :

Un conseil, ne lui dites jamais comment vous avez pris conscience des sentiments qu'elle a pour vous. Sinon même Pomfresh ne pourra vous soigner.

Ils sourirent tout deux.

Voulez-vous me parler de quelque chose ?

Que passe-t-il avec Ginny ?

Vous le savez Mr Malefoy !

Alors écoutez Hermione, mon amie souffre par votre faute.

Un Malefoy qui pousse un Potter à sortir avec une Serpentard ? Etonnant !

Si Ginny est heureuse cela me suffit.

Vous avez changé Mr Malefoy.

Sans baratins je vous prie et appelez moi Drago. Mr Malefoy est mon père.

Je connais votre père.

Harry grimaça, Drago enchaîna :

Je vous connais.

Comme tant d'autres.

C'est vous qui avait sauvé le monde magique et vous n'êtes pas capables de vous battre pour celle que vous aimez !

Je ne l'aime pas, Drago.

Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui suis aveugle.

Ces derniers mots sonnèrent en écho.

Si vous ne pouvez périr pour votre amour. C'est alors que vous ne tenez pas à elle tant que vous le prétendez.

Harry s'énerva :

Je vous interdis de remettre en cause, les sentiments que je lui porte.

Alors prouvez-le.

Drago sortit alors sans un regard vers son professeur. Harry s'énerva. Comment un sale môme pouvait comprendre ce qu'était l'amour ? Il sortit de son bureau, furibond. Comme d'ordinaire lorsqu'il était contrarié, il se rendit dans le parc. Il s'avançait sans but. Il s'arrêta soudain en voyant une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien. Il hésita à s'approcher mais cette dernière se retourna.

Que fais-tu là ?

Je pourrais te poser la même question.

Elle se retourna et continua à contempler le lac faisant comme si son professeur n'existait pas.

A propos d'hier…

Je ne veux pas en parler professeur.

Harry s'approcha d'elle, alors :

Je crois qu'il faudrait, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre nous ?

Rien, je voulais juste vous mettre dans mon lit mais je n'ai pas réussi.

Je vois que je devais pas m'inquiéter.

Que voulez-vous dire ?

Rien.

Qu'elle est votre problème ?

C'est toi ! Cria Harry.

Je ne vous ai rien fait s'indigna Ginny.

Sauf me draguer pour que je tombe sur ton charme.

Mon charme ? Et le votre alors parlons-en ? Moi qui ai toujours contrôlée tous mes amants, il a fallut que je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes sentiments envers toi.

Je déteste quand tu fais ça !

Moi je déteste ce désir de vouloir t'embrasser tout le temps.

Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa. Harry la rattrapa juste à temps et loin de l'éloigner, il l'approcha plus encore et répondait à tous ses baisers. Se rendant compte d'où ils étaient, Harry se sépara d'elle à la grande déception de la jeune fille.

Et voilà que ça recommence !

Harry la regarda puis lui prit son bras et la fit passer par une sorte de passage. Ils débouchèrent sur les appartements du jeune homme. Ginny le dévisagea, surprise tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte et la laissait passer. Avant qu'elle ne put y apprécier la décoration, Harry reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Il descendit sur son cou puis captura à nouveau ses lèvres. Ginny gémit doucement puis encercla ses jambes sur les hanches du jeune homme. Il la mena ainsi vers sa chambre et la reposa. Ginny défit rapidement les vêtements de son soi disant professeur. Il laissa faire tout en faisant de même. Ce soir-là, il ne chercha même pas à l'arrêter, et repoussa la pensée de sa promesse. Il n'y avait qu'elle et lui.

Chapitre 4 : Tu me déçois.

Ginny, il faudra bien que tu te lèves soupira Harry.

Il venait de terminer de se préparer. Il s'avança de la jeune fille qui venait de se réveiller. Elle se redressa et l'embrasser. Il se laissa vite prendre.

Ginny, faut vraiment qu'on y aille susurra Harry.

Elle acquiesça puis retomba sur le lit :

Je vais y aller d'abord puis tu prendras ma cape d'invisibilité et tu sortiras. Je te prierais de me la rendre durant le cours de DCFM, car j'en aurais besoin après.

Ah bon ? ET pourquoi ?

Pour espionner d'autres élèves plus canon.

Elle lui asséna une légère tape sur l'épaule. Il sourit l'embrassa puis sortit. Ginny flemmarda puis décida de se préparer à son tour. Elle sourit béatement. Cette nuit était de loin la meilleure qu'elle est passée. Une fois prête, elle obéit pour la première fois à son professeur. Elle retira la cape au détour d'un couloir désert et la rangea dans son sac. A la table des Serpentards, Ginny vit Drago, légèrement énervé. Elle s'assit près de lui et profita de l'absence de ses camarades pour comprendre ce qu'il avait.

Hey Dray !

Salut Ginny.

Il la regarda quelques minutes avant de murmurer :

Tu t'es tapé Potter !

Quoi ?

Tu ne peux mentir avec ce sourire !

Bon ça va.

Drago rit puis laissa son regard perdu dans le vague :

Que se passe-t-il Drago ?

Hier, j'ai entendu une conversation entre Granger et Potter.

Ginny prit peur :

Qu'as-tu entendu ?

Ne t'inquiètes pas ce que j'ai entendu sur toi est tout à fait favorable.

Elle soupira de soulagement :

Et tu prétends ne pas être accro à lui ironisa Drago.

Je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de moi. Continue !

Elle lui a dit qu'elle m'appréciait.

C'est bon signe vu que tu l'apprécies aussi.

Non Gin, ce n'est pas bon du tout.

Je ne te suis plus.

Drago soupira, regarda autour de lui puis dit :

Je suis un sang pur et un Serpentard de surcroît, de plus je suis un Malefoy.

On s'en fout de ces théories de sang et de ton nom et de ton rang. Tu dois faire ce que tu crois être juste. Je ne supporte certes pas Granger…

C'est normal, tu crois qu'elle veut Potter.

Lâche moi avec lui. Bref, mais si tu l'apprécies, et toi lorsque tu apprécies quelqu'un ce n'est pas peu dire, tu dois tout faire pour l'avoir.

Mais Ginny…

Il n'y a pas de Ginny. C'est toi qui dis toujours qu'on doit se battre pour ce qu'on aime, pour ce qu'on croit juste.

Ce n'est pas toujours vrai. Regarde avec les Mangemorts. Je ne veux pas en être un mais je suis obligé.

Mis à part ce détail très atypique, tu t'es toujours battu et tu n'as jamais regretté, car ton instinct te disait de le faire. Maintenant dis-moi ce que ton instinct te dit de faire par rapport à cette situation.

Mon instinct me dit de prendre Granger et de l'embrasser, ici et maintenant.

Bon d'accord pas ici mais tu as la chance de vivre avec elle, en quelque sorte, alors profites-en.

Eh bien ! Je crois que j'ai bien fait de parler avec Potter, tu sembles être de bien meilleure humeur que ces derniers jours.

Quoi ? S'égosilla Ginny.

Drago éclata de rire puis entreprit de lui raconter toute l'histoire. Après le cour de DCFM, Ginny rendit sa cape Harry puis le gifla avant de sortir sous le regard désappointé de son ami.

Les jours passaient et Harry se disait avoir fait le bon choix, jusqu'au jour où malheureusement tout à comme qui dirait cassé. Harry venait de terminer de prendre une douche accompagné de Ginny. Il se séchait alors avec pour unique vêtement une serviette serrait à la taille et une autre en train de sécher ces cheveux lorsque la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit laissant entrer Dumbledore et Sirius.

Salut mon filleul ! Comment vas-tu ?

Bonjour Harry. On s'est dit qu'une visite surprise serait la bien venue.

Harry crut défaillir, il déglutit :

Salut vous deux, disons que ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Allons filleul, je t'ai déjà vu moins habillé que ça. Je te rappelle que je t'ai élevé.

Ce n'est pas…

Harry avec qui tu parles ?

Ginny venait de débarquer dans le salon habillée d'une seule serviette lui arrivant à mi-cuisse. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son visage se décomposa.

Bonjour professeur Dumbledore tenta-t-elle en souriant.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit Harry, elle comprit que c'était peine perdue. Harry s'effondra sur le divan attendant la sentence tandis que Ginny regardait ces pieds.

Miss Weasley, retournez vous habiller ordonna Dumbledore d'une voix glacée.

Ginny regarda une dernière fois Harry puis s'en alla. Sirius dit qu'il repasserait puis sortit. Dumbledore se retrouva seul avec Harry.

Albus, ce n'est…

Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Tu m'avais promis, et je croyais que tu étais un homme d'honneur. Non Seulement tu n'as pas respecté tes engagements mais en plus tu as persisté à ne pas le faire…

Je voulais…

Tu croyais que je ne le remarquerais jamais ! Comment pourrais-je encore te faire confiance ? Tu as profité de nos liens et de tes privilèges pour en abuser.

Dumbledore, laisse moi t'expliquer.

Non ce sera inutile, et pour toi cela sera professeur. Tu me déçois, je croyais t'avoir inculqué des valeurs solides.

Albus, j'aimerais parler. Tu m'as bien appris toutes ces valeurs, mais tu m'as aussi appris le sens du mot aimer. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai vaincu Voldemort s'exclama Harry en se levant.

Un silence s'installa puis le jeune homme reprit.

Ecoute, lorsque je t'ai fait cette promesse, j'ai cru que tu étais fou et je me rends compte que tu savais que cela arriverait. Je n'aurais put renier mes sentiments envers elle mais je t'assure avoir essayé. Depuis le début de l'année, j'ai repoussé la seule pensée de la fréquenter mais au fur à mesure ma raison a fléchit au profit de mon cœur. Je n'ai jamais forcé mes sentiments ni ceux de Ginny. Ca nous ait tombé dessus mais je ne regrette pas. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir du faillir à ton enseignement et à mes promesses au profit de cette relation. J'ai agit comme un égoïste mais je ne veux pas que cette relation s'achève. Je tiens à elle.

Dumbledore regarda Harry, désemparé. Puis il vit ses yeux. Ils révélaient l'état du jeune homme. Le vieux directeur soupira :

Tu m'assures que tu ne joues pas avec elle ?

Je te promets Dumbledore.

Puis-je te croire encore ?

Oui Albus.

Bien. Evitez de vous faire remarquer et faites comme si je n'étais pas au courant. Encore une chose, personne ne doit savoir à par ce qui le savent déjà.

Harry acquiesça en souriant. Dumbledore se dirigea vers la porte mais avant d'en franchir le sol, il dit :

Tu ne me déçois pas tant que ça.

Harry fit signe de la tête avant de rire. Puis le directeur sortit. Ginny apparut.

C'était chaud constata-t-elle.

Disons qu'il ne supporte pas le mensonge.

Tu t'en es bien sortit.

Oui.

Elle échappa son regard puis dit :

J'étais touché par ce que tu as dit.

C'est la vérité. Il s'approcha d'elle la força à le regarder puis l'embrasser. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres puis se blottit dans ses bras. Ils soupirèrent de contentement avant d'éclater de rire.

Gin, Sirius ne va pas tarder donc mieux vaut qu'on se prépare.

Ok ça va dit-elle en faisant une moue capricieuse.

Chapitre 5 : Epilogue

Harry je dois te parler.

Oui mon cœur j'arrive dit ce dernier en rejoignant sa femme à l'étage. Il la trouva assise sur le lit dans leur chambre.

Oui.

Elle regarda un long moment ses ongles.

Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'assois s'exclama le jeune homme en prenant place près de Ginny.

Harry, ça va faire un an qu'on est marié et je t'aime…

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille. Harry s'inquiéta.

Ginny viens-en au fait.

Je….Je …. Suis enceinte.

Harry la regarda ébahi puis sembla fou de joie.

Ginny…c'est….c'est Merveilleux. Mais cela n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter.

Je ne serais jamais une bonne mère.

Elle éclata en sanglot, Harry la prit dans ses bras :

Je suis sûre du contraire Princesse, je suis persuadé que tu seras une mère géniale.

C'est facile à dire toi. Tu sais t'y prendre avec les enfants, tu as élevé ta sœur seul.

Non Gin, Sirius était de la partie.

Justement moi je n'aurais personne.

Moi je suis quoi ?

Ginny se blottit dans les bras du jeune homme.

Ginny ta mère pourrait t'aider tu as encore le temps d'apprendre ?

Non Harry tu sais bien qu'on ne s'entend pas !

Il serait peut-être temps que vous vous réconciliez ?

Elle se dégagea des bras de son mari.

Arrête, cela serait impossible…

Pourquoi ?

Parce que tu sais bien !

Non c'est parce que tu ne le veux pas. Tu as besoin d'elle dit-il en haussant le ton.

Non et on n'en reparles plus.

Elle sortit de la chambre Harry à ses trousses.

Essaye au moins.

Nous n'allons pas nous disputer pour ça s'écria-t-il.

Un silence s'installa. Harry s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui caressa les bras.

Gin je te dis ça juste parce que j'ai perdu mon père et que j'aurais aimé qu'il m'apprenne à être un bon père mais c'est Sirius qui l'as fait je lui en suis reconnaissant. Je te demande juste d'essayer.

Elle soupira et se blottit contre le jeune homme puis l'embrassa.

J'essayerais.

Merci Princesse

Fin


End file.
